listfandomcom-20200216-history
Slappy the Dummy
Britney Crosby is mad, because her annoying cousin Ethan is coming to stay for a while. When Ethan comes, he has Slappy the dummy with him, but calls him Mr. Badboy. Mr. Badboy has been coming to life at several different parts, but Britney does not believe it. Following several occasions of his normal behavior, Slappy is finally beaten when he attempts to use a Mind Stealer doll to take Britney's mind.In doing so, he tries to take over her mind and force her to be his slave. For most of the book, Ethan had made the dummy talk by using computer chips to scare Britney into believing he had come to life (However, somethings are questionable like the fact that after waking Britney up Slappy mentions that he heard Ethan talking about Britney taking the mind stealer to the graveyard. Another factor would be how Ethan angrily reacted to Britney not beliving that Slappy was alive. It is possible that Ethan could have put him back to sleep before Britney chanted the words). Believing it, Britney tries to put him to sleep, but instead wakes him up. Revenge Of The Living Dummy (Front Cover)Added by HMCC10Instead, she manages to use the doll to steal Slappy's mind and buries the Mind Stealer again. As she walks away, she hears his voice coming from Slappy: "I'll be back, Britney. I'm a BAAAAAAD boy!" When she goes into HorrorLand with Molly Molloy, her best friend, and her parents, they get their own room where all the clothes in the closet fit them. But when they try to show her parents, they are gone. They find a surprise, however, whilst searching for them, in the form of Mr. Crosby's camera on the floor. Picking it up and turning it on, they find a photograph of the kidnapper: Slappy!Goosebumps HorrorLandEdit Slappy in HorrorlandAdded by HMCC10Slappy appears again at the very end of the Horrorland section of Revenge of the Living Dummy, in a photograph on Mr. Crosby's digital camera. The photograph shows Slappy in the hotel room, where they are staying. Slappy appears in about half of the HorrorLand books - maybe around the same amount as Dr. Maniac. In the twelfth book, The Streets of Panic Park, Slappy appears in the Hall of Mirrors and after insulting half of the children, changes Britney's head into a dummy's head. Thus revealing another one of Slappy's powers. Later, he and the other villains must team up with the children in order to escape.Slappy New Year!EditOne of the newest Goosebumps Horrorland is, Slappy New Year! In this book, twelve-year-old Ray Gordon goes to Slappy New Year(Front Cover)Added by HMCC10Horrorland for its thrills and chills. He loves to scare his brother, Brandon. So, when he finds Slappy at Chiller House, he has to have him. He uses Slappy to scare his brother. He finds the words to bring Slappy to life, but does not fully read them. Ray is having a New Years party, and he is no longer allowed to scare Brandon. Afterwards, Brandon's room is destroyed and maple syrup is dumped on his clothes, where Slappy is at the scene of each crime. Brandon has been doing this to frame Ray, so Ray brings Slappy to life to scare his brother. Later on, he goes to a Christmas celebration. Slappy insults everyone and gets Ray grounded. His mother puts Slappy in the garage, so Ray and Brandon go to see. Slappy threatens to cut off their heads with hedge clippers, but Brandon throws him in a garbage truck. Later on, Ray has the New Years party, but still alive, Slappy shows up and crashes it by throwing cans of paint everywhere. Slappy chokes Ray, but Ray puts him back to sleep by reading the ancient words. In the end, Ray's mother brings Slappy back to life. Son Of Slappy! In Son Of Slappy, a tweleve-year-old boy named Jackson Stander is a really good kid. He's described as the type of kid that every parent dreams about. However, Jackson's younger sister Rachel is just the opposite and they do not like each other very much. Jackson views her as a pest and as a troublemaker while she sees him as a goodie-goodie. However, after a trip to grandpa's house and meeting Slappy, Jackson's behavior starts to change from being a good-boy to being a really bad boy and he can't stop being a bad boy. Is Jackson just acting-out or is Slappy demonstrating some type of control over Jackson? Escape from the Carnival of HorrorsEditHe made a cameo appearance in this book. When you are trying to escape, you run into a tent full of dummies, noticing one that "looks like the dummy from that Goosebumps book" (the book does not mention Slappy by name, but it is obviously him, from the reference) you are given the option to bring him to life, and remember the correct chant to do so. And you are given a choice to either get the right way to say the words or another way to bring them to life.Enter Horrorland (Website)EditIn the website, he appears in the first and last level of the game as a boss.Screams In The NightEditSlappy makes an appearance in this limited edition goosebumps book at "Slappy's Fun House" He first appears in Chapter 11, where he grows twenty feet tall and keeps the children hostage.Welcome to HorrorLand: A Survival GuideEditSlappy is voted best villain here and you also get a slight interview with him. He is also sitting in the roller coaster on the cover of the book, in front of a Horror. Slappy in a roller coaster in the front cover.Added by HMCC10TriviaEditJimmy O' James is the only character to appear in more than one of the Slappy books. Each installment typically introduces a new set of characters.As Mr. Wood's death altered Slappy's personality, it could be guessed that perhaps he was kind and friendly before Mr. Wood was destroyed.Slappy is one of the most well known characters in the series, and is arguably one of the most popular next to the Haunted Mask, Curly the Skeleton, and Monster Blood.Slappy tells the viewers, "Viewer Beware, You're In For A Scare!" in the opening credits of the television show. He also laughs in the Ultimate Goosebumps intro.Jimmy O' James is the first true male "slave" of Slappy. Mainly before, most of them were females.Slappy's appearance changes between the book series and the television: In the books, he has wavy dark brown hair and cold, realistic blue eyes. But in the television show, he is suddenly a ruly-haired redhead with paler skin (His skin tone is darker on the cover of the books) with iridescent green eyes. Plus, on the cover of the updated Night of the Living Dummy cover, he looks as he did in the books, except with evil green eyes.Slappy X Amy is one of the most popular fan fiction pairings of Slappy. The other most popular ones are Mary Ellen X Slappy, Lindy (the heroine from the first book) X Slappy, and in a turn of yaoi Jimmy O'James X Slappy. Of course, none of these pairings are supported by R.L. Stine.During a Q&A at the Macaulay Honors College building on November 13, 2012, R.L. Stine mentioned that Slappy was his favorite character from the Goosebumps books.In 2013, a 10 year old kid named Devin Johnson said "Slappy was so cool I became a mascot for the series." However, he realized that his wish that Slappy was real came true when his ventriloquist dummy arrived at his house. Boy, what a bad wish! Category:Villains